epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BreZ MuZik - The Reaper
Yeah, new BreZ MuZik and stuff, I already finished the next one, nearly done with the one after that and started with the first three after that (bpf). And I be complaining that I don't have enough time. Well, I don't really, my exams already started and studying for the exams does use up a lot of my time, with most of what time I have left over being spent on making the actual exams. Anyways, next week is the BZRB Season 2 half-season finale and the week after that I'll bring you guys a new series :p, but enjoy this one till then :3. Lyrics Death and her sneakiness, mankind’s biggest weakness Feel like you can’t die, but one day life ceases Look around, you’re surrounded by her bleakness Everywhere The Reaper is spreading her diseases And everywhere The Reaper goes, follow deceases. She has come to release you from all your pains Come to bring you your peace, but that’s all a feign I know I have loved ones waiting there in death’s domain But I don’t want to leave my loved ones here a set of remains But one day she’ll prevail and we’ll be chained to our graves We all have to die one day, but I’m not done living yet So when The Reaper decides that she wants to come for my head She can bet that I’m not just going to give in to my death Maybe tomorrow, but not today, today I still have some life left So when The Reaper comes and shows me that bright shining white light She can know that I will fight for my life with all of my might No, I’m not done, no, I’m not done, no, I’m not done living yet So when The Reaper decides that she wants to come for my head She can bet that I’m not just going to give in to my death Maybe tomorrow, but not today, today I still have some life left Life isn’t always fair, but why would death be any fairer Death’s terror will come for all in time, so you better beware her I know one day it will all end, I know I can’t live forever Even if we go apart, my friend, I know we’ll be together I know it’s a rule of life, The Reaper’s law, death is a must And one day I’ll be ashes to ashes and dust to dust Our time will run out, and I’ll fight for one hour longer I know The Reaper is much stronger, yes, I’ll be a goner There’s no life without death, there’s no happiness without sorrow But I’m not ready to die, you can try again tomorrow We all have to die one day, but I’m not done living yet So when The Reaper decides that she wants to come for my head She can bet that I’m not just going to give in to my death Maybe tomorrow, but not today, today I still have some life left So when The Reaper comes and shows me that bright shining white light She can know that I will fight for my life with all of my might No, I’m not done, no, I’m not done, no, I’m not done living yet So when The Reaper decides that she wants to come for my head She can bet that I’m not just going to give in to my death Maybe tomorrow, but not today, today I still have some life left More BreZ MuZik Category:Blog posts